


In the Balance

by Lisafer



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Forum: Goldenlake, May-December Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bloody Hawk isn’t necessarily happy with the notion of Kara and Halef marrying.  (written as part of Goldenlake's first annual Decathlon event, for the 4x100 Sin Relay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Balance

_Greed_

“I think a discussion is necessary,” Halef announced to the circle of men sitting around the village’s central fire. “Protestations have been made, and everyone will be heard.”

Kara sat at his side, Kourrem to her right. It was their usual place in the circle, but now it felt strange to her. What else would change, now that she had agreed to marry Halef?

“The shaman can’t marry the headman,” a thin man named Emir said gruffly. “What happens when we fight our enemies? Will you take over half their possessions into your tent?”

“We will not,” Halef answered firmly.

_Envy_

“ _I_ am head shaman here,” Kourrem stated. “Kara has forfeited her part to me.”

“The best of everything is always reserved for the headman,” a young man said, scowling. He was known to be sweet on Kara for some time. “Why should she go to him?”

“She loves him,” Kourrem answered hotly. “Should she go to you because you are nothing?”

“Kourrem, there’s no need to be cruel,” Kara said. “I go to him because it is my choice.”

“Your concern is noted, Rashid Ibn Ahmed, but is of no consequence in regard to what we are here to discuss.”

_Lust_

“You’re over twice her age!” Rashid cried in frustration. “Have you wanted her since she was a child?”

“It might be so,” a woman’s voice whispered in Kara’s ears. “He has never taken a lover, in my recollection.” It was one of the gossips of the village, and Kara knew most of her words to be pure vitriol.

“You wanted to stone me as a child,” she hissed over her shoulder. “Why should I listen to you now?”

“I marry her now because I love her,” Halef replied to the larger group. “Do not taint our joy with ridiculous suspicion.”

_Pride_

“I understand that worry that I abuse my power as headman, or the whispers that she has lured me with magic,” he continued, taking Kara’s hand in his own. “This is why the Voice has asked me to govern in Persopolis instead.”

Kourrem gasped. “You’re leaving?”

Kara nodded. “The Balance is off when we are together among you. We would rather be together, so we will be so apart from the tribe.”

“Persopolis castle is ideal for a Bloody Hawk headman and shaman,” Gammal said, with a grin. “The Voice could not have picked a wiser pair for this task.”


End file.
